Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and, particularly, to a circuit of measuring a leakage current flowing through transistors or functional blocks included in the semiconductor integrated circuit.
Description of Related Art
Leakage current of a transistor maybe measured in order to ensure proper performance of a semiconductor integrated circuit. In a system-on-chip (SoC) integrated circuit, leakage current flowing through a transistor in a specific location in the SoC may be measured to ensure that the SoC will operate with sufficient speed without consuming excessive power.
Conventionally, leakage current flowing through transistors in a test chip, rather than that flowing through a real product (that is, an operational chip), has been measured. As a result, conventional measurements of leakage current flowing through transistors or functional blocks may not accurately reflect the leakage current flowing through operational chips (operational, that is, in opposition to test chips).